1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display module and a method for making the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display module includes a light source, a light guide plate, a diffusion plate and a liquid crystal module which includes glass substrates, liquid crystal, and electrodes. The liquid crystal module has a multiplicity of elements, such that a minimal thickness of the liquid crystal module must be accepted, and assembly of the liquid crystal module is labour-intensive.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display module and a method for making same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.